Being with You
by marzgrl2000
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood friends but what about when they're grown up? How much trouble do they have to go through to be together? InuKag MirSan Kikyounone or unknown?
1. Childhood Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha......  
  
Title: Being with You  
  
Chapter: #1 Childhood Present  
  
Author: Marzgrl2000  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood friends but what about when they're grown up? How much trouble do they have to go   
  
through to be together? Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Kikyou/none or unknown????  
  
Hey everyone. I hope you would enjoy this fic I wrote. I know I am a bad writer Please review and tell me your opinion on   
  
this fic. Thanks a bunch. And remember folks, read slowly to enjoy. Rushing won't work.  
  
*.*  
  
It was a bright sunny day. Two 12-year-old girls were sitting together at a garden in the palace grounds.  
  
"Sango-Chan how is it like to be a Tijiya?" One of the girls asked.  
  
"Well, it's not so easy. I had to train hard everyday. Dad said that when I become a professional, I could fight evil demons   
  
to protect everyone. You have to start training at a very young age." Sango said.  
  
"Wow, that sounds really cool though. I really want to be one." Kagome sighed.  
  
"That would be cool if you can. We could fight demons everyday together and have tons of fun!" Sango squealed.  
  
"Young Princess, Your majesty ordered to have you changed for the ball tonight." A maid told them.  
  
"Hai (yes), Mizuki-san." They said.  
  
The girls ran to their rooms and prepared for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is everything ready for tonight's ball?" A woman in a royal dress asked.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty." A maid informed.  
  
"Your majesty, the Dog Demon Family has arrived." A butler came and said.  
  
"Very Well. Tell them I'll be waiting at the Meeting room in a moment." The Queen said.  
  
She quickly headed to Kagome's room and entered.  
  
"Okasan (Mom)!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"The Dog Demon Family has made their arrival. Let's go meet them." The Queen said.  
  
She and the Princess headed to the Meeting room and found a demon, a human, and a 13-year-old hanyou boy waiting patiently.  
  
"Welcome dear friends. You were quite early for the ball." The queen said to the adults.  
  
"Ah, I guess we are. Thank you for the warm welcome. It's been a while since we have get together. Where's the   
  
King?" The Dog demon asked.  
  
"He passed away..." The Queen sadly said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." His wife said.  
  
"I believe this is the child I've heard a lot about named Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said. "Say hello, Kagome."  
  
"Please to meet you, Prince Inuyasha. My name is Kagome." Kagome smiled.  
  
The hanyou looked away. The Dog Demon and the Queen went to discuss somewhere else.  
  
"Won't you say hello?" Inuyasha's mother said kindly.  
  
"Hello." he muttered.  
  
"Why is he so quiet, Miss?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Well..." His mother looked solemnly at her son.  
  
"Mostly wherever he goes, he gets picked on just because he was a hanyou. Nobody wants to be his friends. He's always so   
  
lonely and I can't do anything to help him." A tear dropped from her eyes.  
  
"I can be his friend! A Hanyou has feelings too. I understand how you feel, Miss." Kagome gave him a smile.  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly.  
  
"I am sure he'll be really happy to have a friend like you." His mother said and left.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha-kun. Let's meet my friend Sango-Chan. Last one to her room is a rotten egg!" Kagome started to run.  
  
"Wait! Where IS her room?" He asked.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay.... follow me." She dragged him to Sango's room.  
  
"We have arrived. That wasn't so hard to find, was it?" She beamed.  
  
'All I can see is twists and turns' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Sango-Chan? Open up!" Kagome said loudly.  
  
"Coming!" A voice said.  
  
"So what's up Kagome-Chan?" Sango appeared and said.  
  
She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"And who is this? What happened to him?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sweat dropped.  
  
The boy had swirls swirling in his eyes.  
  
"Eheheheh...." Kagome scratched her head.  
  
"Anyway, This is Inuyasha." She introduced.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. I'm Tijiya Sango." Sango said. "Come on in you guys."  
  
"What are you planning to wear tonight Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can't decide." Sango whined.  
  
"Inuyasha and I will help." Kagome said.  
  
"I will?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha to search through Sango's closet.  
  
"I guess I can just wear my Tijiya clothes. It's not like I'm a royal person or something." Sango sweat dropped.  
  
"Nonsense! Why don't you wear this?" Kagome asked.  
  
She was holding a skinny black dress with pink trimmings.  
  
"Alrighty. Meanwhile, you can look for your dress at your room. Wait for me there." Sango said and went into her bathroom.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said and dragged Inuyasha to her room.  
  
"Err I can walk you know?" Inuyasha said. "It's not like I'm gonna run away or something."  
  
"Oh." Kagome blushed and let go of him.  
  
"After we find my dress, you can go and find your suitable wear. Ka peesh?" Kagome opened her door.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She turned and looks behind her.  
  
Gone. No trace left behind.  
  
"Fine you can find something to wear first." She sweat dropped and entered into her room.  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh great.' Inuyasha thought, walking around the place. 'I am like soo lost now. I'll just find my way back to Kagome.'  
  
He looked around for a moment.  
  
'Maybe that girl can help me...She looks so similar to Kagome.' Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
The girl was sitting with her feet beneath her. She was wearing a kimono and was by a pond, putting flowers on lily pads.  
  
"Excuse me. Can you show me where Kagome's room is located?" he asked.  
  
"The Princess? Her room is just beyond this garden. It's the middle door with gold trimmings. I'll take you there." She   
  
kindly answered and stood up.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha. What's yours?" Inuyasha asked, trying to start a conversation while they walk.  
  
"My name's Kikyou." She said.  
  
"That's a nice name." he smiled.  
  
Kikyou smiled back. Inuyasha couldn't help it but admire the beautiful girl.  
  
"We have arrived. I'll be back at the garden if you need my help." She offered and left the prince.  
  
~*~  
  
"So he just ran away?" Sango giggled.  
  
"Yup. Wonder what's wrong with him." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe because we are doing girly stuff?" Sango asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Kagome laughed. Sango hurried to the bathroom for a moment to do her makeup.  
  
A maid entered the room.  
  
"Your majesty told me to tell you that our guests have arrived and the ball is about to start." She said.  
  
"Okay, Minako-sama. Tell mother that I would be ready soon." Kagome said and the maid left.  
  
She looked at her table with a brand new sewn hanker chief. It was a pink napkin with flower patterns. Kagome took a box out   
  
from the drawer along with a bow and a wrapper. She gently folds the napkin and placed it in the box. She then wraps it up.   
  
For   
  
the finishing touch, she sticks the bow on. She signed the tag that was with the box. The wrapper was blue with teddy bear   
  
patterns. Kagome looked at it delicately and placed it into the drawer.  
  
Knock Knock! At the same time, Sango came out.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome said, opened the door and stuck her head out.  
  
"Where have you been, Mr. Run-away-and-coming-back?" She teased.  
  
"Just somewhere." He grinned.  
  
"Well then, let's go Sango." Kagome said as they came out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the princess. She was wearing white gloves. The white dress has a strap that ties around her neck and the   
  
sides show her legs up to her knees and white high heels. She looked marvelous. He looked at her friend. Sango was wearing a   
  
black dress with straps on the side of her shoulders with black gloves and black high heels. The dresses showed their body   
  
shapes. She is pretty also he admitted but Kagome is better.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She waved her hand in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Oh right...let's go." Inuyasha said and they headed to the ballroom.  
  
"Wait, I just forgot something." Kagome said. "Let us find you something to wear Inuyasha."  
  
'Here we go again." Inuyasha thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was dressed in a tuxedo that he didn't like at all. Everyone went to the ballroom before he even complains.  
  
"Wow it's so crowded here." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Everyone sat on a couch.  
  
"It sure is. There must be tons of people and youkai (demons) here." Sango said, glancing around.  
  
"You guys want to dance?" Kagome asked. (A/N: People can dance alone or as a couple. And rock music is on ^-^;;)  
  
"Alright." Sango said.  
  
"Err, No thanks." Inuyasha said since he is not into dancing.  
  
The girls went to the dance floor and danced around. Inuyasha watched them, especially Kagome. She looked so happy, adorable,   
  
and innocent. Inuyasha spotted Kikyou sitting across the dance floor. He wanted to go talk to her but the people dancing   
  
blocked his view and once they cleared out, she was gone. After dancing for a while, the girls dropped down on the couch next   
  
to Inuyasha.  
  
"Whew! I am completely worned out." Kagome stretched.  
  
"Me too." Sango agreed.  
  
"That's what you deserve from getting too wild." Inuyasha said, pretending to be the smartest person in the world.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"I'm thirsty. Want something to drink?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads while Sango left. The ball was almost over.  
  
"Inuyasha, we'll be leaving soon!" His mother called.  
  
"Okay mother. Just a sec!" Inuyasha called back.  
  
"You have to go so soon?" Kagome asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah..." He replied.  
  
"Well, follow me."  
  
They both arrived in front of Kagome's room.  
  
"Wait here." Kagome said and she went inside.  
  
She returned with a box in her hands.  
  
"This is for you." Kagome said and handed it to him. "We may not know each other that much but I had a lot of fun with you."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her and she hugged back. Kagome's eyes filled up with tears. Inuyasha looked softly at her and brushed her   
  
tears away slowly.  
  
"We'll see each other again someday. Now let's go find your mother." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, unable to say a word. They headed back to the ballroom without saying a word.  
  
"Inuyasha, dear. It's time to go." His mother said.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her one last time and then left with his family.  
  
When he got home, he opened his present and held the hanker chief gently. He inhaled and smelled Kagome's sweet scent as   
  
memories flow through his mind.  
  
*.*  
  
SOOOOOOO how was the chapter? It was sad for me to write. T.T Please review and tell me what you think about it.  
  
Marzgrl2000 


	2. Wish Granted

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha......  
  
Title: Being with You  
  
Chapter: #2 Wish Granted  
  
Author: Marzgrl2000  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood friends but what about when they're grown up? How much   
  
trouble do they have to go through to be together? Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Kikyou/none or   
  
unknown????  
  
*.*  
  
About 5 years later...  
  
Kagome practiced her archery on a target. She pulled back and lets go. The arrow flew past the   
  
target. She did it again and the arrow landed in front of her.  
  
'Ahh this is so hard.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome-Chan." Another voice called.  
  
"Sango-Chan! What's up?" Kagome said.  
  
"I heard from my family that the Dog demon's kingdom has been conquered by some evil dude. The   
  
family managed to escape and came here. They are at the meeting room now." Sango informed.  
  
"Is Inuyasha alright?" Kagome asked, thinking of her old friend.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should go and check. I'll catch up later." Sango said.  
  
Kagome walked slowly. She was thinking of what to say when they meet. It's been 5 years since they   
  
last met. Kagome was excited but what was this feeling? She felt so shy. She shouldn't be like that   
  
because he was a friend of hers. All this thinking made her accidentally bumped into someone. Kagome   
  
almost fell down but a pair of strong arms held her tightly.  
  
"Watch where you're going." A voice grunted.  
  
A boy with silver hair and dog ears looked down at Kagome. He looked a lot like Inuyasha. He stared at   
  
Kagome and she felt slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Are you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"You changed a lot…" she said softly, feeling slightly hurt.  
  
"Err..." Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react until he heard a slight sob.  
  
"Hey uh don't cry. I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
You don't know how much Inuyasha hates it when someone cries.  
  
"You are such a BAKA (idiot)!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Ouch! My ears are sensitive dude!" Inuyasha plugged his doggy ears.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUDE?" Kagome gave him a pissed look.  
  
"Umm...am I disturbing something?" Sango sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's face are dangerously near each other. They blushed and looked away.  
  
"Humph, he started it. Tell him that he is a bastard, Sango-Chan." Kagome muttered and stomped away.  
  
"Tell HER that she's such a wench." Inuyasha told Sango and went to the opposite direction.  
  
"Since when did I become a messenger?" Sango said, talking to absolutely nobody.  
  
She sighed and went to find Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
"That Inuyasha is soo gonna get in a lot of trouble." Kagome mumbled and continued to shot the target. The target was   
  
replaced with Inuyasha's face on it.  
  
She shot the arrow and it landed on the middle, right at his nose. Kagome smiled since he had   
  
actually helped her center the arrow. She shot again and the arrow pierced the first one. Kagome   
  
blindfolded herself and shot another arrow. She took the cloth off and saw the arrow actually   
  
pierced the second arrow. Kagome calmed down for a moment.  
  
'It was sad that he lost his kingdom. I better try to keep my temper...' Kagome thought.  
  
She headed to the meeting room and her mother there.  
  
"Okasan, was it true that the Dog Demon's Kingdom was conquered?" Kagome asked.  
  
The Queen nodded.  
  
"I have decided that they should live here until further notice." The Queen said. "Inuyasha will be living next to you so you   
  
can guide him around the kingdom."  
  
'What!!!!' Kagome thought. "That's great mother"  
  
She forced a smile at her mother and silently walked back to her room.  
  
'Not only I have to be nice, I have to deal with him for maybe eternity!' Kagome sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked around the place.  
  
'Oh where can that girl be?' Sango thought.  
  
So far she had visited Kagome's room, then the meeting room then almost the whole kingdom. She found Inuyasha walking with a   
  
boy. The boy walked towards her.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha told me that you are Sango. I'm Miroku." The boy said.  
  
"Hello Miroku." Sango said nicely but when she felt a hand groping her...  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Miroku, are you alright?" Sango said, pretending to be pity.  
  
"Seeing your pretty face heals me already." Miroku formed a curved smile.  
  
Sango looked at him in disgust.  
  
"I can't believe you have a perverted friend Inuyasha." Sango said flatly.  
  
"I forgot to warn you about him." Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"Yea she went back in her room but I don't think she seen me."  
  
"Okay thanks." Sango said. "I think she's still mad. Maybe you should come with me."  
  
Before Inuyasha can protest, Sango dragged him to Kagome's room.  
  
"I wish she would do that to me instead!" Miroku complained and followed the two.  
  
"Kagome, Can I come in?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure." A faint voice answered.  
  
Sango gladly dumped Inuyasha inside and closed the door.  
  
"Sango-Cha-" Kagome came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Inuyasha.  
  
She blinked and still she see him. Inuyasha saw Kagome in a bath towel and her hair was covered with a towel. He blushed at   
  
her sight.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said, confused.  
  
"What happened to Sango-Chan? I was pretty sure I heard her voice..." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"She WAS talking to you except I was the one who was dumped in here." Inuyasha folded his arms.  
  
Kagome giggled and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Oh you are so gonna get it." He spat and tackled her.  
  
Kagome landed on her bed with Inuyasha tickling on top.  
  
"SSStop Inuyasha." Tears filled her eyes as she laughed.  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped.  
  
"You can't stand a chance against me." He bragged.  
  
They did an eye contact. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha feels his heart racing and got off of her.  
  
"I better get going..." Inuyasha started to head for the door and dropped an item.  
  
"Wait, you dropped something." Kagome picked it up.  
  
It was the hanker chief she had gave him 5 years ago. It was as good as new. Inuyasha blushed madly when she looked at him.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him. "I didn't think you would still have it..."  
  
She lets go and Inuyasha took the hanker chief.  
  
"I didn't think so too. You were my first good friend." Inuyasha said and headed for the door.  
  
He looks back at her, smiling and left.  
  
Kagome captured the picture in her mind and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
*.*  
  
A little fluffiness and sorry for the short chapter. I decided to do the second chapter faster so you guys can give an   
  
opinion. I hoped for more than five reviews but so far I have 1. Please support for me to continue on with this story.  
  
Marzgrl2000 


End file.
